Mi Condena
by Rex-Kazami
Summary: Perdido en un mundo corrompido por las sombras de la noche. Condenado a vagar. Perdido. Solo. Arrastrado sin piedad a un juego cruel, destrozado por quienes juro amar hasta el final de sus días. Roto en miles de pedazos. Pero aun debe decidir... regresar o dejarse arrastrar por la muerte.


**Holaaa! =^.^=**

**Esta historia la escribí el 18 de Octubre del 2012 para una clase, y pues mientras limpiaba mi cajón me la encontré**

**Y decidí subirla**

**La verdad me gusto mucho como quedo**

**Solo que la adaptare a las tortugas**

**Que conste que será narrado por Leo**

**Espero y les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Condena<strong>

Sus ojos viéndome, cada uno de mis movimientos, con sus ojos muertos capaces de ver dentro de mi alma. Tal vez, descubrieron que estoy tan perdido como ellos. Doy un paso, y otro, me detengo al ver el comienzo del reino de aquella oscuridad. Me tiemblan las piernas, ellos lo saben, saben que tengo miedo, miedo de este sombrío mundo, extraño y aterrador.

El viento, dandome la bienvenida, me hace helar hasta lo más profundo de mí ser, mueve mi bandana como si deseara arrancarla de un tirón. Juega conmigo un juego siniestro, macabro, no sé si es el miedo que me hace enloquecer, o simplemente mi triste realidad. La noche tan llena de sombras y lamas pura oscuridad, negra, como aquellos horribles pajaros, aquellos que traen la muerte con ellos. Un sonido retumba en mi cabeza, una alarma. Vuelan, todos hacia mí, como una nube negra, como un tornado, rodeándome, destruyendo todo a su paso.

No sé lo que quieren, que quieren de mi, acaso desean, desean ver más, tal vez solo desean ver más de mi. Veo sus ojos, están tan llenos de odio, veo un abismo, tal vez sea el infierno. Tal vez, sea la muerte, que viene por mi alma, avisándome que es mi hora, que ha venido a arrastrarme a mi propio infierno.

Mi mente esta tan perdida, perdida como todo lo demás. Divago en un sinfín de recuerdos, de imágenes sangrientas, solo posibles en las peores de las pesadillas, solo en la mente de alguien condenado al sufrimiento eterno.

Tiemblo con solo pensar en ello. Una imagen, no puedo quitarla, no puedo, quiero que se vaya.

Mi cabeza duele, duele mucho, no puedo respirar, no puedo. Mis piernas, que les pasa a mis piernas? No puedo sostenerme. Caigo al suelo, todo es tierra, no hay flores, no hay vida, el pasto está seco. Me duele, no puedo sacar la imagen de mi cabeza.

Solo puedo ver, en medio del mar sombrío, a lo lejos, un pasillo cubierto de oscuridad. Veo una pequeña sombra, es un niño. Un pequeño niño, alguien más, más que yo. Otro estuvo aquí, no sé si debería alegrarme, o tal vez solo aceptar mi destino y morir en este terrible lugar repleto de maldad. El chico se acerca, poco a poco, es solo un niño.

Una pequeña tortuguita, me recuerda tanto a Mickey, tanto a mis hermanos. Aquellos que se, nunca más volveré a ver. Mis hermanos, los mismos que me arrastraron a esta maldita oscuridad. Los mismos que me entregaron a los brazos de la muerte, los que me quietaron las ganas de seguir viviendo. Fueron mi motivo para vivir, para soportar lo horrenda que era la vida, pero como todo lo bueno tiene su final, me destrozaron. Se encargaron de terminar con lo poco que quedaba de mí.

Esa pequeña tortuguita, con su piel del verde más hermoso y sus ojos color cielo. Mi pequeño ángel, mi pequeña luz.

No. No puedo creerlo, no quiero creerlo. Aquel ángel que me sacaría de este tormento, esta… Como no lo note, como no lo hice. Quiero irme. Quiero irme de aquí.

Se acerca cada vez más, logro verlo, lo veo. Quiero correr, correr lejos, lejos de todo, huir de este horror.

Pero no puedo, mis piernas no sirven. No soy más que un muñeco de trapo, un simple adorno, un espejo en la pared. Tal vez…

No, no puede ser, no. Se acerca cada vez más. Su cuerpo, su hermosa piel ,manchada, aquel hermoso color perdido entre el color de la muerte. Su cuerpo, sus manos, todo, bañado en carmesí. No lo soporto, tengo que irme, pero no puedo moverme.

Estamos cerca, muy cerca, mis ojos, en ellos se pueden ver el miedo, el horror que me carcome por dentro. El miedo que nunca me he permitido mostrar, pero qué más da, en este horrendo mundo, mi alma esta al descubierto, no tengo nada que ocultar. Mi cuerpo tiembla. Sus ojos, puedo verlos como cualquier bella perla que debería ser, pero perdidos en el mar de oscuridad. Muertos, como los ojos de aquellos pájaros de muerte.

Veo el odio, el rencor, me odia, me odia y no sé por qué. Veo el dolor, el sufrimiento, tiene tanto miedo como yo. Avanza, poco a poco, con sus ojos perdidos en la nada, como si penetrara hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. Lo odio, odio que me vea así. Quiero que se detenga, que pare, es como si sus ojos congelaran todo, los pocos pedazos que aún quedan de mí.

Solo un poco nos separa, levanta su brazo, me paraliza, no puedo moverme. Sus manos manchadas de sangre. Solo un poco mas y podre tocarla al fin, tengo tanto miedo, estoy aterrado, solo deseo irme.

No puedo más, no más por favor. Cierro mis ojos, anhelando con todo mí ser que al abrirlos todo haya desaparecido. Pero por más que suplique, se que todo seguirá igual, nada cambiara. Seguiré atrapado en este maldito mundo de muerte y destrucción. Destruido por dentro, desecho, y todo por los que siempre jure proteger.

No, no por favor, no mas…

Levanta su brazo, manchado de rojo carmesí. No quiero, pero, algo dentro de mí no me permite negarme. Levanto mi mano, tiemblo sin poder evitarlo.

Casi, solo un poco más. No. Espera. Detente. Alto. Mi nao detenida, como si el tiempo no importara. Mi mira, con sus fríos ojos, lo veo, no puedo evitarlo, necesito tocarlo. Tengo que hacerlo. Ambos perdidos en aquel juego perpetuo. Ambos deseando tocarnos, deseando encontrar un igual.

Al fin lo consegui, me llena de tanta alegría, una alegría que pensé no sentir en este mundo. Sonrió, se que sonrió. Toco sus dedos, sus dedos tocan los míos. Sonríe, una pequeña sonrisa atraviesa su sombrío rostro. El miedo regreso. No puedo respirar. No puedo.

Ante mis ojos, el ángel se convirtió en demonio. Quiero alejarme, pero no puedo. Su cuerpo cambia, se transforma en un horrible ser. No lo puedo creer, no quiero hacerlo. Lloro, lloro sin poder evitarlo. Lo veo, su nueva forma, su deforme rostro.

Quiero correr, gritar. Pero me ha convertido en hielo, una estatua viviente, con solo su mirada. La sangre lo baña, tiñe sus hermosos ojos. Sus ojos sedientos de sangre, deseando mi sangre. Desea mi muerte, ver mi cuerpo marchito, desecho por el tiempo, y mi alma convertida en polvo.

Es como si conociera mis sueños, aquellos muertos por la desesperanza. Mis peores pesadillas, mis más terribles sueños, todos juntos, reunidos dentro de un mismo ser, dentro de ese horrendo monstruo.

Hasta ahora lo noto. Al fin puedo ver la terrible verdad…

Ambos, somos uno. Él lo peor de mi, y yo, lo peor de los dos. Entonces…

No, creo que estoy perdiendo la cordura, si es que alguna vez la tuve. Me estoy dejando arrastrar por este cruel mundo. Cordura, algo tan simple, y a la vez, tan frágil. Como un espejo que me muestra lo que soy en verdad. Lo que somos.

Sus ojos piden mi sangre, la piden a gritos, gritos silenciosos, perdidos en la inmensidad, la grandeza de este mundo. Somos lo mismo, es mi espejo, el espejo de mi alma podrida, o tal vez, yo soy el espejo.

Suspiro. No puedo controlarme, no puedo, sigo llorando sin poder evitarlo. El sigue con su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me hace helar hasta la sangre…

Se rompe.

Se está rompiendo. No. Se rompe en mil pedazos, el reflejo se destruye, todo. Quiero salir. No respiro. Mis piernas, no puedo sostenerme. Caigo sobre el húmedo y frio suelo. Trato de respirar.

Calma, tranquilo, por favor. Todo va a estar bien. Bien. Bien…

Mis manos, mis brazos, duelen, duele mucho. Mis piernas, no puedo levantarme. Se fue, se ha ido. Todo se ha ido, estoy solo. Solo. Y siempre lo estaré. Trato con todas mis fuerzas levantarme. No quiero. No quiero morir aquí, no aquí. Mi pecho arde, quema. Todo es oscuridad. Las sombras me rodean. Y yo, no puedo dejar de llorar, no puedo levantarme.

No quiero hacerlo. Me rindo.

Dejare que la muerte me lleve, que me regrese al infierno, que haga conmigo lo que le plazca.

Ya no importa. Ya no…

Me deje caer, decidí, rendirme. Perdí, perdí sin haber jugado. O tal vez, este era el juego. Pudo haberme matado, pero decidio algo peor, peor que la muerte.

Decidió encerrarme en este maldito mundo de perdición. Condenarme a el, y darme una esperanza muda. Darme una esperanza, para después arrancármela, y con ella, mi vida.

Me recuesto en medio de las sombras. Enrollándome, protegiéndome con mi propio cuerpo, como un pequeño capullo. Me dejo llevar, cierro los ojos. Todo es calma, silencio, tranquilidad. Respiro, estoy calmado, quizá ya acabo.

La alarma, un sonido, palabras perdidas en la oscuridad. Dicen, me ordenan despertar. Quieren que despierte, que despierte del sueño eterno. Abro los ojos, poco a poco, tengo que despertar. El suelo tan frio, la tierra formando aquel camino, camino al inicio del bosque de sombras. Duele, duele ver que aun sigo atrapado en su juego. Esos pájaros.

Pájaros malditos, malditos por la muerte. Me miran como si quisieran arrancarme los ojos. Los odio, odio que me vean así, quisiera matarlos. Arrancarles cada parte de sus cuerpos. Oír esa macabra y sombría melodía, mientras mueren lentamente.

Morí, estoy muerto, muerto por dentro, podrido.

Me levanto, mi cuerpo a penas y puede levantarse. Mi pecho duele, duele como los mil demonios.

Mueven sus alas, como deseando volar, pero no lo hacen. Solo desean mostrar que son superiores a mí. Cantan para mí. Me dejo caer, me han vencido. Han ganado, y lo saben, lo saben y por eso se ríen. Se burlan de mí, sus cantos se convierten en risas, miles de risas.

Paren…

Paren. Cállense.

Mis gritos se convierten en nada. Los escucho, quiero que paren, que dejen de reírse, que se callen. Lloro, no lo soporto, trato de callarlos. Tapo mis oídos, sin conseguirlo. Lloro en medio de las sombras de la noche.

Estoy a su merced. Yo no importa, no importa nada. Perdí. Perdí. Lo sé, ellos lo saben. Por eso se burlan, se ríen de mí, de mi desgracia. Yo, yo los hare pagar, pagar por todo. Perdí, perdí el juego. Perdí, y ahora…

Debo pagar las consecuencias.

Vagar en este mundo, perdido por la muerte. Vagar hasta el final de mis días, vagar en la oscuridad. Por toda la eternidad. Mi mente, perdida.

Sobre mí, solo el cielo teñido de sangre, mi sangre, la sangre que sale de mi cuerpo.

Siento como se va mi vida. Pero no importa, moriré en este lugar.

A lo lejos, sus risas, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Mi último respirar, mi último respiro…

Acaba mi vida, y comienza mi condena.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado<strong>

**La verdad si me tarde, pero quise cumplir mi promesa de tratar de subir algo cada viernes**

**Quiero aclarar, que en este fic Leo está perdido, digamos que al ser destrozado por sus hermanos Leo a perdido todo sosten, no encuentra razones para seguir por lo que se deja llevar por la muerte**

**En la historia original era narrado por Rex**

**Trate de dar mi mejor esfuerzo**

**Hasta creo que es el fic más largo que he escrito XD 5 hojas es mucho ¬w¬**

**Me merezco un review?**

**Bueno, pronto empezare un nuevo fic llamado CRUEL DESTINO**

**Espero les guste**

**REX KAZAMI**


End file.
